Whiskey Lullaby
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Song-Fic to the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss! COMPLETE!
1. Part One

_Disclaimer-I do not own Mary, Carlos, or Charles. Only Mary's nephew and neice, Lucas and Kendra. I do not own the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' either nor the lyrics.  
  
A/N-This is my first song-fic so please be easy on me._

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**  
  
Part 1

* * *

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget _

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
  
Until the night..._

_  
  
****__Flashback_

  
  
"**That's it! We are OVER**!" Mary shouted to Carlos.  
  
"Why?" Carlos asked dumbfounded.  
  
"**Hmmm I wonder! Your constantly coming home drunk and putting all of our lives in danger! Hmm is that a good enough reason? I think so! I'm trying to save our son**!" She screeched picking up little Charlie and leaving. 

_**End of Flashback**_

  
  
Carlos had spent his whole life trying to forget. She had told him it was over and left. He hadn't seen her or his son since. Now all he cared about was dying. Life in general to him was, well, stupid. Now he would end his life. End it and never have to think about her or his son. He would show her. He never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night...  
  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away her memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_T__han the strength he had to get up off his knees _

_We found him with his face down in the pillow _

_With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die _

_And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby...  
  
_-Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Went the doorbell at Mary's apartment. Mary having just put 3-year-old Charlie, and his two cousin's, 2-year-old, Lucas, and 1- month-old, Kendra to bed, jogged as quite as could be to the door. It was detective Micheals.  
  
"Mary _he's_ dead." The detective sighed heavily.  
  
"Who?" Mary asked dumfounded.  
  
"Carlos," the detective replied.  
  
"What?" Mary asked.  
  
"We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said he'd love you 'til he died. I'm sorry." The detective said then apologized.  
  
"Me too." Mary whispered closing the door. She sank to the floor. And cried all night.

* * *

Please Review! And look for chapter 2 soon.


	2. Part Two

_Disclaimer-I do not own Mary, Carlos, or Charles. Only Mary's nephew and neice, Lucas and Kendra. I do not own the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' either nor the lyrics.  
  
A/N-This is my first song-fic so please be easy on me._

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby  
  
** Part 2

* * *

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,  
  
Until the night...  
  
_The rumors flew, of course. It's glen oak were talking about, right? It's Reverend Camden's daughter were also talking about. Rumors always flew around Glen Oak especially about Reverend Camden's family. Like the rumor's about Mary when she was sent to Buffalo at the age of 19, but we shall not go into that. That would be a whole other story in it's self. And besides everybody knows about it. For years and years she tried to hid the whiskey on her breath from her parents, siblings, nephew's, neices, and the rest of her family, even her own son! Oh yes but that 7-year-old wasn't stupid. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night...  
  
_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away his memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
  
They found her with her face down in the pillow  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
  
Then they laid her next to him beneath the willow  
  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
  
_Bring! Bring! Went the phone at Reverend Camden's house.  
  
"Hello?" Annie answered.  
  
"Annie this is Detective Michael's from the Glen Oak Police Department. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but, Mary's dead!" Said Detective Michael's slowly. He hated having to be the one to tell the family. Especially a family he was close to. "Are you there?" He asked when the other line had become silent for some time.  
  
"Y...Y...Y....Yes....Yes" Annie stuttered.  
  
"We found her similar to Carlos's position, with her face down in the pillow, she was clinging to his picture for dear life. Could you come and pick up her son, Charlie, and Lucy's kids Luke & Kendra?" Detective Michael's told her and then asked. "Or would it be easier for the officer to drop them off?"  
  
"Me or Eric will get them." She replied. They hung up. About a week later they buried Mary next to Carlos beneath the willows and said goodbye to the sibling, aunt, and daughter of many.

* * *

Did you like it? Should I do like an Epilogue or something for it? 


End file.
